Hybrid (Yuki's Lore)
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. However, since the werewolf-vampire hybrid's creation, there have been other cross-breed hybrids revealed in the series' universe, such as Siphoner turned witch-vampire hybrids, werewolf-witch hybrids, and, in the rare cases of Adyelya Mikaelson, a born witch-werewolf-vampire hybrid, and Katherine Pierce, a true witch-vampire hybrid (without having been a Siphoner previously) Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage. For werewolf-vampire hybrids, this includes Day Walking and being able to transform into a wolf without the Full Moon's influence. For siphoner-vampire hybrids, they retain their ability to siphon magic and their own vampirism as a power source for their use in witchcraft; as they did not possess their own magic as humans, this is a skill that makes them powerful. Creation of Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids To become a werewolf-vampire hybrid, a werewolf must have either Klaus or Adyelya's Blood in their system before they are killed so they can awaken a short time later in transition. Because no regular vampire has ever attempted to use their own blood to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, it is likely that such an attempt would be unsuccessful. After a werewolf dies with Klaus' blood in their system, their transformation will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking the blood of a human doppelgänger. If a werewolf is turned with Hope's blood, her blood can also be used to complete their transition as well, just as a doppelgänger's blood would. So far, all hybrids have been created by Klaus; with the exception of Dwayne, Hayley, and Henry Benoit, who were created by Adyelya Mikaelson. Only one hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, has been turned into a hybrid before triggering his werewolf gene. (This excludes his daughter Adyelya Mikaelson, who was born a hybrid and has yet to trigger her werewolf gene). However, since Klaus is the Original hybrid and was turned into a hybrid with dark magic performed by his mother Esther as opposed to being turned by another hybrid's blood, it is unknown if untriggered werewolves can be turned into hybrids successfully via the normal procedure. If it were possible, the werewolf would presumably trigger their werewolf gene during their first kill as a vampire following the completion of their transition by feeding on the blood of a doppelgänger or Adyelya Mikaelson. However, this has never been done before and concrete details are still unknown. If a newborn hybrid feeds on regular human blood to officially complete their transition, the hybrid will become unstable, causing them to bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die in pain. This result was demonstrated during Klaus' first attempt to turn werewolves into hybrids in The Hybrid, after he sired Paige's Pack. However, it is unclear why that happens. It might be a reaction to being fed the wrong blood in transition in addition to feeling the effects of the full moon overhead. After Klaus sired Paige's pack, they all began to experience unbearable pain and profuse bleeding from their facial orifices until they either killed each other, were mercy-killed by Klaus, or dying of failed transitions combined with exsanguination. It was initially believed that since the doppelgänger (Elena) was resurrected, that the ritual wasn't fully complete, which is why Klaus' first batch of hybrids failed in transition. Bonnie Bennett, an experienced witch, initially confirmed this. However, after Matt Donovan received a message from the ghost of his sister Vicki, who had contacted the witch who created the Hybrid Curse, Klaus realized that the Original witch had been playing him. A short time later, Klaus assumed that the original witch would never help him and gave Tyler Lockwood Elena's blood as a hunch when he awoke in transition, because even if it didn't work, he'd die without a successful transition anyway. Klaus' hunch ended up being correct, and Tyler then became Klaus' first successful hybrid since Klaus broke his own Hybrid Curse. Afterward, Klaus revealed that the Original witch who cursed Klaus had a fail safe - the doppelgänger had to die in the ritual to turn Klaus, but her blood was needed to turn any hybrids he tried to make. This was put in place in order to avoid the creation of new hybrids if Klaus were to ever break the curse. Klaus believes it was done as the Original witch (who was later revealed to be his own mother, Esther Mikaelson) hated him. Klaus can still turn humans into vampires, as can his hybrid progeny. Before it was revealed that Klaus' child can make hybrids, every previous hybrid has been directly created by Klaus. It has also been revealed that Klaus, as a werewolf who was turned into a hybrid with magic rather than by hybrid blood, can have children thanks to his werewolf side. Additionally, Klaus' child's mother, Katherine Pierce was a full-blooded witch of the Traveler sub-culture and human Doppelgänger (of Amara) at the time of the child's conception, and her father is the original hybrid, so the child, Adyelya Mikaelson, is a witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid, having inherited the ability to practice witchcraft from her mother, her maternal family, as wel as her paternal grandmother Esther; her werewolf gene from her father and paternal grandfather; her werewolf gene from both her parents, and vampire heritage from her father. Immediately after Adyelya's birth, Katherine was killed, but because Adyelya's blood was still in her system, she reawakened in transition, and eventually drank another drop of Adyelya's blood to complete her transition to stay in her life. It has been proven that tribrid blood is a powerful binding agent similar to doppelgänger blood. This eliminates the need of doppelgänger blood during transition, though only the tribrid's blood can finish the transition of a new hybrid, thus the hybrid race still depends on a single and rare supernatural creature. History Hybrid Casualties * A pack of Hybrids that were unsuccessfully turned and died from Heart Extraction, broken necks and blood loss in The Hybrid. * Ray Sutton was killed by Stefan Salvatore in The Hybrid. * Unknown hybrid was killed by Damon Salvatore in Homecoming. * Unknown hybrid was killed by Damon Salvatore in Our Town. * Mindy was killed by Stefan Salvatore in Our Town. * Tony was killed by Jeremy Gilbert in The New Deal. * Nate was killed by Connor Jordan in The Five. * Dean was killed by Connor Jordan in The Killer. * Daniel Warren was killed by Elijah Mikaelson in The Ties That Bind. * Chris was killed by Jeremy in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. * 12 hybrids were killed by Niklaus Mikaelson in O Come, All Ye Faithful. * Dwayne is killed by Tyler (2nd time) in Bloodletting. * Tyler Lockwood was killed by the Anti-Magic Border and then cured of being a hybrid in Home. * Malachai Parker was killed by Damon Salvatore in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. * Malcolm was killed when Damon Salvatore ripped his heart out of his chest in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take. * Oscar was killed by Valerie in I Carry Your Heart With Me. * The Spirit possessing Oscar was killed by Enzo in Live Through This. * Beau was trapped in the Phoenix Stone by Rayna Cruz in This Woman's Work and was killed by Damon Salvatore, possessing a vampire body in Somebody That I Used to Know. * Mary Louise was killed in an explosion caused by the destruction of the the Phoenix Stone, sacrificing herself with Nora in Days of Future Past. * Nora Hildegard was killed in an explosion caused by the destruction of the the Phoenix Stone, sacrificing herself with Mary Louise in Days of Future Past. * Henry Benoit was killed when a mysterious assailant ripped his heart out of his chest in One Wrong Turn On Bourbon. * Hayley Marshall-Kenner was killed by exposure to sunlight and her werewolf side was bound, making her no longer a hybrid in What, Will, I, Have, Left. Powers and Abilities Hybrids Former Powers and Abilities Hybrids * Lie Detection: Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can sense when someone is lying to them or not. Weaknesses Hybrids Former Weaknesses Hybrid * Doppelgänger Blood Magic: If blood from the last pair of doppelgängers are used in the Magic Purification Spell, all non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids will have their vampire powers stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their werewolf life; death. They will then relive the way they died when they went into transition to the point where they die again. Kai absorbed the magic purification barrier and it's gone now. Original Hybrid * Doppelgänger Blood Magic: If blood from the last pair of doppelgängers are used in the Magic Purification Spell, a original werewolf-vampire hybrid will have their vampire powers stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their werewolf life; death. They will then relive the way they died when they went into transition to the point where they die again. Kai absorbed the magic purification barrier and its gone now. * White Oak Stake: The White Oak Stake was only weapon on earth that can permanently kill Klaus, as of Ashes to Ashes, Dahlia destroyed the indestructible white oak stake. * Enchanted Thorns: These thorns were grown from the blood spilled by Marcel, an Upgraded Original Vampire whose venom is designed to be lethal to Original Vampires, by the Hollow. One scratch from these thorns can kill any Original, though as of Phantomesque, the rosebush and thorns have been destroyed. Unusual Weaknesses Witch-Vampires * Cancer: Although vampires cannot catch diseases and illnesses such as cancer, if a human has active cancer and is turned into a vampire, the effects of the cancer will increase. The regenerative properties of vampire blood will speed up the replication of cancer cells of and exceed normal stages of the condition. This was first proven when Caroline fed a terminal cancer patient vampire blood to test if it could cure cancer. When Jo ran tests on the patient after he was turned into a vampire, she referred to his tumors as "stage 10". The effects on hybrids would be presumably the same as the non-original vampires because they have the same healing powers. Non-original witch-vampire hybrids would most likely be effected the same way as non-original vampires with cancerous cells. Appearances in Wolf Form The Vampire Diaries The Originals Legacies Known Hybrids Known Types of Hybrids * Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid - Niklaus Mikaelson * Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid - Hayley Marshall (formerly), many deceased hybrids, Tyler Lockwood (formerly) * Witch-Vampire Hybrid - Katherine Pierce, Valerie Tulle, Malcolm, Mary Louise, Nora Hildegard, Beau, Oscar, Malachai Parker * Witch-Werewolf Hybrid - Niklaus Mikaelson (formerly), Vivianne Lescheres (books) * Witch-Werewolf-Vampire Tribrid - Adyelya Mikaelson. Trivia * Tyler Lockwood was the first non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid to be successfully turned. * Valerie Tulle was the first non-original siphoner witch-vampire hybrid to be successfully turned. * Even though non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can transform at will, only Tyler was initially shown to transform into his werewolf form. In the second season of The Originals, Hayley also utilize the ability to transform after becoming a Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid (turned via the blood of Adyelya while Katherine was still carrying). ** Ray Sutton could transform into a werewolf, but he along with his pack died before they could complete the transition as they were not fed Doppelgängers blood. ** Tyler Lockwood (a successful non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid) becomes a werewolf, but is not shown until After School Special. ** After breaking the curse, Klaus remained in his werewolf form long after the full moon, but his werewolf form was not shown in the series. ** In Rebirth, Hayley is seen in the woods in her werewolf form. In Alive and Kicking, Hayley is shown to have taken her wolf form as the bloody footprints she left were that of a wolf turning into human footprint. * Due to the great emotional and physical pain, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids do not transform into their werewolf forms, unless it is necessary or are compelled to by an Original Vampire. * In Season Four, we first see a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid breaking his or her sire bond on-screen and just how much torture non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids go through to break it. * In Man on Fire, it is revealed that non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are able to change a human (or witch) into a vampire. ** It is unknown if non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are able to change a werewolf into a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. * Klaus might be the only hybrid known to be capable of curing werewolf bite. ** It is a possibility that Adyelya's blood could also be capable of curing a werewolf bite. However, this has yet to occur. * Original Vampires can compel non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids since they are still part vampire, such as when Mikael compelled Mindy and Rebekah compelled Tyler. * Klaus was the only hybrid known to have been capable of procreating, however, this loophole was closed with a spell by Jane-Anne Deveraux. ** Katherine has sarcastically discussed the option of undoing this spell so she can and Klaus can 'restart over' after having to give up their daughter. * Klaus is the first werewolf-vampire hybrid in history to father a child. * Both Klaus and his daughter, Adyelya, are the first of their kind to exist. * Adyelya is called a "tribrid" instead of a "hybrid". * Witch-vampire hybrids such as Malachai Parker have been shown to be capable of healing themselves from Werewolf Bites by siphoning the magic of the werewolf venom from their bodies. ** It is theorized that Katherine would not have this ability, as she was not a siphoner witch before becoming a witch-vampire hybrid. * Technically, Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert were also Hybrids as Katherine was both a Witch (Traveler) and a Doppelganger, while Elena was both a Doppelganger and Vampire (when she turned). ** Technically, Katherine could also be considered a Tribrid, like her daughter, as she is now a witch-vampire hybrid and a Doppelganger. * Siphoners are the only type witches who have been shown to keep their ability to practice magic after being turned into vampires as a result of their Siphoning ability, with Katherine Pierce being an exception. ** As hybrids of a siphoner witch with no natural magic and a vampire, they can draw upon their vampirism as a source of power for their magic, though siphoning too much vampirism can end in their destruction. ** Katherine's transition into a witch-vampire hybrid came as a result of dying with Adyelya's tribrid blood in her body. *** It is, therefore, a possibility that Adyelya's blood can change witches into hybrids. However, this has never been seen or tested. * There are currently a single being left alive for each type of hybrid. ** Niklaus Mikaelson was the only Original Hybrid in existence. ** Hayley Marshall was the sole Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid known to exist. *** As of Where You Left Your Heart, Adyelya Mikaelson turned a werewolf named Henry Benoit into a hybrid; made him as only one of two Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids in existence. ** Katherine Pierce is the only true witch-vampire hybrid in existence. *** Valerie Tulle was the only Siphoner Witch-Vampire Hybrid. *** As of It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Kai has been resurrected by Arcadius; currently two Siphoner Witch-Vampire Hybrids are in existence. ** Adyelya Mikaelson is the only tribrid in existence. Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:The Originals Category:Legacies Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Siphoners Category:Tribrid